Highschool Of The Dead: la Continuidad de los muertos
by Kyosuke Narukami
Summary: continuación del capitulo 30 del manga de HOTD, con nuevos personajes y nuevas aventuras al tratar de sobrevivir de los zombis con nuestro grupo de estudiantes de secundaria cazadores de zombis, como sea ¡LEAN!


**Disclamer: todo material mencionado pertenece a sus respectivos autores, la historia que va a ser contada a continuación es una versión creada por mi que va desde el capitulo 30 del manga de HOTD **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: un cambio y encuentro entre los muertos**

el día que el mundo como lo conocíamos acabo... dormí hasta tarde

el día en que iniciábamos un nuevo semestre escolar... todo comenzó

mate a mi mejor amigo Hisashi en frente de Rei, la mujer que amaba

escape en medio de una horda de muertos vivientes junto a un grupo de sobrevivientes

pero ahí había gente con las que no se podía razonar... el mas repugnante era Shidou-sensei

seguí a Rei para protegerla del maldito infierno que se estaba desatando en frente de nuestros ojos

esa noche acabamos con la vida de una persona que se intento aprovechar de Rei

pronto me reuní con mis compañeros Hirano, Saeko, Takagi, y la enfermera Shisuka-sensei para seguir avanzando por la ciudad y llegamos a la casa de una amiga de Shisuka-sensei donde nos pudimos refugiar... después de luchar contra un grupo de ''ellos''... en ese momento me di cuenta que ahora peleábamos para sobrevivir

afortunadamente en ella habían armas de fuego que pudimos utilizar, Hirano me sorprendió al saber mucho de armas y enseñarme sobre ellas para poder defenderme

para mi una escopeta Ithaca M37

para Rei una Springfield M1A1 Super Match

y Hirano usaba una Armalite AR-10 modificada

pero nuestra calma no duro... porque descubrimos que enfrente había una niña y su padre escapando de los muertos y al llegar a una casa vecina su padre fue asesinado por las personas que había adentro de ella

Hirano y yo no nos pudimos contener y tuvimos que ayudarla para que la niña siguiera con vida

con Hirano cubriéndome las espaldas pude llegar a donde estaba la niña que se llamaba Alice y rescatarla para luego de eso en un Humvee que había en la casa de la amiga de Shisuka-sensei logramos escapar y cruzar el rió que nos mantenía en la ciudad atrapados

aunque después de eso tuvimos que volver a pelear contra ''ellos'' en una pelea que parecía que no podríamos ganar de pronto fuimos salvados por la madre de Takagi que nos llevo a su casa donde pasamos unos días antes de tener que escapar otra ves porque ''ellos'' volvieron a aparecer

descubrimos que los gobiernos del mundo habían lanzado misiles por todo el mundo, y uno de ellos llego hasta los cielos de Japón dejando todos los aparatos eléctricos inútiles

para distraerlos a ellos Saeko y yo tuvimos que distraerlos llegando a un templo en el que pasamos la noche y luego escapamos a un centro comercial donde estaban todos nuestros compañeros y un grupo de sobrevivientes

Shisuka-sensei pudo ayudar a las personas enfermas que estaban allí por un tiempo, pero no teníamos medicinas ni medicamentos para los enfermos así que Hirano, yo, una joven oficial de policía llamada Asami y una amigo que hice allí pudimos conseguirlas

pero a costa de que mi nuevo amigo Tanamura-san se sacrificara para que pudiéramos escapar...

en ese momento Hirano y yo nos estábamos volviendo peligrosos ya que a diferencia de las chicas tuvimos que pasar por mas y la locura nos estaba comenzando a consumir

aunque gracias a las chicas no caímos en ella... aunque Rei intento darme algo como un estimulante sexual o algo así... saben que? olvidenlo

y esa oficial Asami estaba muy unida a Hirano y mas cuando decidió decirle que se quedara con ella aunque Hirano dijo que debía seguir con nosotros... eso hizo que ella se alejara de el...

vimos que la policía no era de ayuda ya que no nos podría proteger y ayudar en esta situación así que decidimos salir del centro comercial

Hirano pudo resolver sus problemas con Asami al momento de que salíamos del centro comercial, increíblemente pudimos hacer que rescataran a otros tres sobrevivientes en helicópteros

pero nosotros teníamos que seguir

Asami pudo formar una especie de bombas con fuegos artificiales y eso nos ayudo a salir junto con otro hombre que nos ayudaba

pero después de eso el hombre llamado Shimada-san tuvo que rescatar a un chico y fue mordido severamente

Asami tuvo que ayudarlo y luego de eso fue acorralada en una esquina

Hirano se desespero y al verla asi quiso ayudar pero cuando ella atrajo a todos esos monstruos cerca de ella sabíamos que no le quedaba esperanza

o eso creíamos

**Takashi POV **

- Kohta-san... -le dijo Asami a Hirano- te odio... ¡te odio te odio te odio!

- Asami-san -dijo Hirano- no digas eso que harás que ellos se te acerquen

- ella lo sabe... -dije yo- ella lo sabe y lo esta haciendo porque es una adulto

- pero... -dijo Hirano- ¡ella solo es dos años mayor que nosotros!

- ¡Kohta-san! -grito Asami- no dejes... ¡no dejes que Asami se convierta en una de ''ellos''!

- Asami-san yo... -dijo Hirano

- tu si me entendiste -dijo Asami- yo te a...

- no lo digas... -dijo Hirano apuntándole y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla- lo se...

se preparo para disparar pero... derepente otros disparos sonaron y todos los muertos que estaban alrededor de Asami cayeron y Hirano dijo

- ¡Asami corre! -dijo disparandoles a los que estaban en frente de ella y dejándola correr hacia nosotros con lagrimas en los ojos- Asami-san

- Kohta -dijo ella tirándose en sus brazos- gracias... por salvarme

- de nada pero... yo no les dispare a los primeros seis

- eso ya lo se -dijo Asami- fue un chico que vi desde atrás de las rejas

- ¿un chico? -pregunte yo- ¿como era?

- era de la estatura de Hirano -dijo Asami- caucásico y rubio, llevaba una mochila, una gran maleta de metal en su mano derecha y un revolver grande en su mano izquierda

- ese chico te salvo -dijo Hirano con otra lagrima en sus ojos- si hubiera tenido que hacerlo y dispararte... ¡no que hubiera hecho después! -dijo comenzando a llorar y Asami puso su cabeza contra su pecho y lo dejo llorar

- ya ya Kohta -dijo Asami- estoy aquí

- no quiero interrumpir su momento -dijo Saeko desenfundando su Katana- pero hay muchos de ''ellos'' viniendo por nosotros y sera mejor salir de aqui

esa fue la razón por la cual Asami no murió ese día y continuo con nosotros **(1)**

conseguimos llegar hasta un departamento de policía que aunque estaba vació pudimos encontrar armas en un deposito de armas confiscadas de la policía

conseguimos cosas como una M92 vertec para Saeko, la cual puso en una funda en su pierna... hay que admitir que eso se veía sexy...

ademas de una Benelli M4 Super 90 para mi, reemplazando a mi Ithaca la cual se la di a Asami por consejo de Hirano para que pudiera defenderse mas aya de su revolver y una MP5 SFK para saya y que ella también se pudiera defender de ellos

ademas de mucha munición para las armas

- hey hay algo que no me cuadra -dijo Hirano- mira allí Komuro falta una maleta en donde guardan armas

- allí dice -dijo Takagi leyendo el aviso- ''Colt Anaconda calibre 44. Magnum''

- ¡oh esa es la famosa Colt Anaconda! -dijo Hirano- ese es unos de los mejores revólveres Magnum jamas creados, ademas de que a pesar de su gran calibre tiene un suave retroceso haciéndola fácil de llevar y utilizar, ademas de que viene con un cañón desde 2,5 pulgadas hasta 8 pulgadas

- entonces se llevaron una de las mejores armas que hasta ahora que había aquí -dijo Takagi- significa que alguien ya estuvo aquí antes de nosotros

- el chico rubio... -dijo Asami- ¡el chico rubio que me salvo tenia un revolver de 8 pulgadas en el cañón ademas de su mochila y ese gran maletín!

- entonces ese chico rubio ya estuvo aquí -dijo Hirano- entonces como solo se llevo ese maletín y no hay balas de ese calibre excepto algunas cajas vacías... ese chico se lo debió llevar todo... pero si se llevo el mas grande porque también los mas pequeños?

- ¿sera que eran para alguien mas?

- ¡eso no importa hay que buscar a mi padre! -dijo Rei

- si es verdad tu padre hay que seguir adelante -dije

buscamos por el edificio hasta la oficina central donde había una pizarra que tenia escrito

''a todos los sobrevivientes por favor a la tercera escuela primaria elemental de Shintoko'' estaba escrito con la letra del papa de Rei

ella se puso muy feliz y ahí salimos de la estación para poder llegar a una pequeña tienda donde pudimos encontrar cosas como agua o comida enlatada

pero en cuanto a Hirano se le ocurrió la idea de usar condones para proteger el interior de las armas de la lluvia Takagi casi lo mata de no ser porque Asami lo defendió

ay ese trió...

salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a buscar a la madre de Rei y deambulando por todo el vecindario nos dimos cuenta de que ni Rei ni yo seriamos de utilidad es por eso que del combate se encargaron los demás

hubieron gritos de una vos conocida y allí estaba la madre de Rei, vimos que los vecinos la engañaron para que ella saliera por provisiones y luego le cerraron el paso de la entrada por culpa de un ''extraño'' que les lleno la cabeza de ideas locas

pero eso no nos importo y decidimos avanzar, Hirano le dio un arma a la madre de Rei y salimos de allí

cada ves nuestro grupo se hace mas grande... avanzamos por las calles en busca de la escuela

hasta que un grito de una chica nos saco de nuestra carrera por la lluvia

nos detuvimos y miramos por todas partes

- ¡aya miren! -dijo Takagi señalando a un estacionamiento cubierto con rejas donde corrían un chico y una chica de una horda de ''ellos''

la chica era castaña y su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenia un uniforme escolar de marinera como el de Rei pero en blanco y azul, ademas de unas medias que iban mas aya de sus rodillas y casi e llegaban al muslo (como las de Rei) y llevaba un arco compuesto de tiro y unas flechas en una funda de su espalda

y el chico también era castaño pero un poco mas oscuro que ella, como el mio, iba con un pantalón negro, unos zapatos azules, una playera gris y una sudadera con capucha azul de mangas cortas que en lugar de tener un cierre tenia botones negros y una linea negra en las mangas y unos guantes como los míos sin dedos pero de color azul, el llevaba una espada larga medieval en una funda con correas en su espalda pero tenia una especie de decoraciones en el mango

los vimos corriendo hacia la salida del estacionamiento a toda velocidad

- ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Hirano

- no lo se -dijo Rei- ¿deberíamos ayudarles?

- pues... -dije chequeando la mira de mi escopeta- déjenme verlos de mas cerca

- están mas o menos a 50 metros de nosotros -dijo Takagi- no tenemos tiempo de rescatar a unos niños que seguro pueden encargarse

- Takagi-san -dijo Asami- dejar a dos chicos jóvenes como ellos a su suerte no es algo que yo podría hacer

- Asami-san tiene razón -dijo Hirano a lo que ella le sonrió y Takagi arrugo el ceño

- Rei... -dije yo- no vas a creer a quien me encontré...

- ¿a quien? -dijo Rei

- échale un vistazo a tu mira y trata enfocarte en el chico de la espada

Rei miro y su cara cambio a parecer haber visto un fantasma

- es el... -dijo Rei- pero como...?

- ¿quien es Rei? -dijo la madre de Rei

- Mama... es mi primo... -dijo Rei con lagrimas en los ojos pero de felicidad- es Kai... mi primo esta vivo

- ¡¿eh?! -dijo su madre- Kai-kun esta vivo y peleando?

- míralo ahí -dije dándole unos binoculares para que viera como peleaba- veo que ha mejorado y cumplió lo que dijo

- ¿que les dijo? -pregunto Takagi

- que algún día podría empuñar una espada y seria como los personajes de Anime que admiraba

- o sea que es otro otaku como el gordo -dijo Takagi señalando a Hirano

- ¡no llames así a Kohta-san! -le grito Asami a Takagi

- ¡eso no importa ahora! -grito Rei- tenemos que ayudarlo y la chica que va con el también

- es verdad -dije yo- Rei vamos tu y yo, Hirano cubrenos si la situación se pone fea

- necesitare una señal

- daré un escopetazo al aire si necesito ayuda, ¿entendiste?

- copiado, ahora vayan

- si -dijimos Rei y yo al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a correr

para llegar a la entrada de ese estacionamiento teníamos que cruzar un puente encima de una carretera cubierta con ''ellos'' y que luego ellos nos notaran

esto seria complicado ya que el puente se extendía por encima del estacionamiento y luego para llegar a el había que cruzar la carretera infestada por ''ellos''

pero si llamamos su atención es posible que Kai y su amiga puedan llegar a nosotros

veía como ellos peleaban

la chica era muy precisa con sus flechas dándoles a cada uno de ''ellos'' en la cabeza y Kai cortaba y despedazaba a cada uno de ellos de manera acrobática y veloz parecida a Saeko

- esa espada... -dijo Rei- recuerdas que mi Mama dijo que la lanza que ella lleva es propiedad de mi padre ¿no?

- lo recuerdo -dije sin dejar de correr y ella tampoco

- bueno... -comenzó Rei- la espada que lleva Kai es propiedad de mi tío... mi papa me contó que así como su lanza nunca se rompe la espada de mi tio no se desafila... y si el la lleva es porque mi tío...

- no pienses en eso -le dije- es posible que tu tío se la aya dado para defenderse de ''ellos'' y no es por nada pero míralo pelear

Kai corto uno de ''ellos'' a la mitad y luego dio un giro para cortar a otro y luego saltar y cortar a uno hacia abajo

**General POV**

**- **Kai nos acorralan -dijo la chica castaña a Kai el cual estaba lejos de ella- ¡y se me acaban las flechas!

- ¡eso ya lo se! -grito Kai- usa tu arco para defenderte en cuanto te lleguen los muertos -dijo enterrando su espada en estomago de uno de ''ellos'' y el trato de morderlo- ¡que asco! -dijo empuñando su espada hacia atrás, sacándola de golpe y luego partiendo la cabeza del muerto cabeza hacia abajo por la mitad- muy fácil... ¡¿que sucede?! -grito- ¡¿les da miedo jugar un poco?! ¡VENGAN DE UNA VES QUE NADIE SE ACERCARA A NAOMI! -grito mas fuerte

- ¡tonto eso hace que vengan hacia ti! -dijo la chica- ¡ya te lo había dicho que a ellos les atrae el sonido!

- entonces solo vendrán a mi -dijo Kai- Naomi si eso pasa huye de aquí

- ¡no puedo! -dijo Naomi- Max ya viene y el traerá las cosas que dijo

- eso no lo dudo -dijo Kai girando su espada en sus manos- pero hasta entonces, pasame la mochila

- ¿la mochila...? -pregunto Naomi bajando su arco- ¿no la tenias tu?

- no, la tenias tu -dijo Kai- Max se llevo una y la otra... -miro hasta una esquina del estacionamiento a como 10 metros donde estaba una mochila llena de cosas

- ¡¿la dejaste ahí?! -se gritaron al mismo tiempo

- ¡idiota te dije que la llevaras ya que yo tengo mis flechas en la espalda! -le grito la chica

- ¡yo yo te dije que le llevaras tu porque esta pesada y yo soy un peleador cuerpo a cuerpo!-le grito el chico- ¡oh no ahí habían provisiones, mis audífonos y otras cosas como granadas y bengalas!

- eso no importa porque tus audífonos ya no sirven por el misil que cayo hace unos días -le dijo la chica y de pronto vio que Kai tenia uno de ellos por atras- ¡cuidado! -le dijo poniendo una flecha en su arco y disparándola rápidamente, la cual le paso por el lado de la cabeza a Kai y le dio al muerto- ¡cuídate mas que solo me quedan 5 flechas!

- ¿quieres mas flechas? -le dijo en tono sarcástico- bueno esta a 10 metros así puedo buscarlas reciclar algunas flechas que ya disparaste y de paso buscar la mochila

- ¡tonto si haces eso te comerán! -grito la chica

- no lo sabre si no lo intento -dijo el chico girando su espada en su mano unas dos veces- ahora... ¡VAMOOOOOS!

grito corriendo y cortando a muchos de ''ellos'' por la mitad y por la cabeza, esquivo a uno y enterró su espada en otro para luego blandirla con ''el'' aun empalado en ella y lanzarlo contra otros dos y que chocaran entre si, luego en un giro corto a otros tres

_''aun quedan como mas de 30...''_ pensó Kai _''me estoy cansando... no puedo dejar que me toquen o seré el almuerzo para ellos... donde estas Max...?'' _corrió y le dio una patada a uno y luego corto a otro por la mitad, pateo por debajo a otro y lo dejo en el piso donde el pudo atravesar su cabeza con su espada dejando salir mucha sangre la cual cubrió parte de su pierna izquierda mas abajo de la rodilla

- espero nunca tener que hacer esto con gente de verdad... -dijo Kai en vos baja- ya estoy cerca...

- ¡KAI! -le grito una vos conocida desde lejos- ¡aquí estoy Kai!

el se giro para ver a donde estaba Naomi y donde se encontraban Rei y Takashi

- Rei-neechan... -dijo Kai- Takashi-niisan... -volvió a decir cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se distrajo y no vio que detrás de el estaba unos de ''ellos'' y lo quería morder, el se volvió pero no se pudo cubrir y cerro los ojos

- ¡déjamelo a mi! -dijo una vos a su lado y alguien lo aparto y lo empujo para caer en el suelo y luego se oyó un sonido de disparo- no averiaras descuidarte por ver a alguien en estos momentos -le dijo y Kai lo vio

con un pantalón y unas botas del estilo militar y una playera manga larga negra debajo de un chaleco rojo con negro en la parte de la espalda y cintura, en su espala atadas por dos correas un par de espadas ninjas negras y en su mano derecha un revolver

- Max -dijo Kai- bastardo te tardaste y mira a lo que llegamos

- no me culpes yo pensé que te quedarías muy juntito en el auto con Naomi -dijo el rubio burlón a lo que el castaño se sonrojo y desvió la mirada molesto

- ¿y lo que fuiste a buscar? -pregunto Kai

- lo deje con Naomi mientras venia a salvar tu trasero

- veo que si conseguiste las pistolas de las que hablaste

- ¿que te puedo decir? -dijo sarcástico Max- las otras las tiene Naomi y tu prima, que por cierto esta bonita -dijo Max con una sonrisa malévola en su cara

- ni lo pienses -le dijo Kai de manera fria- ademas antes tenemos que salir de aquí que ya nos rodean

- y que lo digas se me acabaron las balas -dijo el rubio abriendo la rueda del revolver y sacando los casquillos usados de este y dejándolos caer en el suelo- tendré que usar a mis gemelas ''Hikari y Hibiki''

- ''el trueno y la iluminación''? -dijo Kai- valla nombres

- ¿y que nombre tiene tu espada? -dijo Max volteando a ver a su amigo y el tardo en contestar

- ''Rebellion Queen'' -dijo Kai a lo que Max rio

- pft... JAJAJAJAJA -rio Max desenfundando sus dos espadas ninjas de su espalda las cuales eran negras con el mango plateado- nunca cambias amigo

- ¿hablamos o peleamos? -dijo Kai- la mochila esta ahí -dijo Kai enterrando su espada en el piso

- ¡a pelear! -grito Max y comenzaron a correr, cortaron a unos dos cada uno y luego se cruzaron cada uno, Kai pateo a uno y max lo corto por la mitad y corrió y corto a otro con Kai detrás de el también combatiendo dio un giro sobre si mismo y un salto con voltereta sobre uno y le corto la cabeza por la mitad para luego al aterrizar acabar con otro cortando su cuello

Max corto a uno con su espada derecha ''Hikari'' y luego dio un golpe a otro con su espada izquierda ''Hibiki'' luego corto a uno con un golpe horizontal usando las dos espadas, cambio a empuñarlas a las dos hacia atrás y después y comenzó a cortar a varios de ellos dando giros

- ¡ya tengo la mochila! -dijo Kai agarrando la mochila que estaba en el piso

- bien -dijo Max agrupándose con el- pero ahora estamos atrapados del otro lado del estacionamiento

- pero ahora recupere unas flechas para Naomi -dijo Kai agarrando las flechas que había conseguido- son unas cinco mas las que había en la mochila que son como 10

- eso esta bien pero creo que no escuchaste que ¡estamos atrapados del otro lado del estacionamiento!

- no me grites Max aun tengo un ''plan B'' -dijo Kai abriendo la mochila- tenemos granadas

- buena idea -dijo Max- lancemos dos y tendremos el camino libre -Max agarro una granada y quito el seguro y la lanzo, Kai hizo lo mismo y las granadas volaron

- tres, dos , uno -dijo Kai y las granadas explotaron destruyendo a varios de ''ellos'' y dejando una abertura entre la horda para que ellos pasaran- buen tiro -dijo al chocar los cinco con Max y que comenzaron a correr entre ellos en el camino libre que habían creado

- Kai, Max por aquí -dijo Naomi indicándoles el camino y cuando llegaron a ella lejos de ''ellos'' ella los abrazo al mismo tiempo- par de tontos no me dejen sola

- perdón perdón -dijo Kai

- tenia que salvar la vida de mi compañero

- pero... -dijo Naomi- si ustedes dos se van estaría sola y no quiero estarlo, aun con la esperanza de encontrar a mis padres... ¡quiero que los tres estemos juntos! -grito y los dos la abrazaron de vuelta y pronto se separaron

- Kai... -dijo Rei acercándose- estas vivo

- Rei-neechan... -dijo Kai y corrió a abrazar a Rei y ella tenia los brazos abiertos y se abrazaron dejando la cabeza de Kai en el pecho de ella- ¡Rei-neechan estas bien! -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿y donde esta mi tía Kiriko y mi tío?

- mi madre esta bien -dijo Rei- esta del otro lado del puente y estamos buscando a mi padre

- gracias a dios que estas bien -dijo Kai separándose de Rei

- mírate cuanto has crecido -le Rei a dijo Kai- la ultima ves eras muy pequeño, ¿ya cuantos años tienes?

- tengo 15 años

- ya pasaron 10 años -dijo Rei- estoy feliz que estés bien, mira ¿recuerdas a Takashi?

- como olvidar a Takashi-niisan -dijo Kai

- ha pasado tiempo Kai -dijo Takashi- ya estas casi de mi altura, pero ya no tienes que llamarme Takashi-niisan, solo dime Takashi

- esta bien -dijo Kai- déjenme los presento, ellos son mis amigos Naomi y Max, Naom y Max ella es mi prima Rei y el es su novio Takashi

tanto Takashi como Rei se sonrojaron ante el error de Kai

- ¡no somos novios! -gritaron al mismo tiempo

- ah no? -dijo Kai- yo pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos algún día

- de todas formas el y yo veníamos para llevarte a ti y a tus amigos -dijo Rei- vengan y luego les contamos el plan

- entonces cuando estemos alejados de ellos te mostrare lo que traje -dijo Max- vamos con ellos

se dirigieron y cruzaron el puente para llegar a donde estaban los demás, llegaron y se presentaron todos

- oh tu eres la chica policía de ayer -dijo Max a Asami- que bueno que estas bien y tu eres el franco tirador que la salvo -le dijo a Hirano

- si, muchas gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Asami-san

- de nada hermano no podía dejarla allí y tampoco ver como tu solo la ayudabas, por suerte tenia mis nuevos juguetes -dijo con una sonrisa a lo que su mirada cambio a una donde se parecía mucho a Hirano- Kai, Naomi quiero mostrarles nuestro nuevo equipo

- oh te refieres a tu maletín?- pregunto Naomi

- si, asalte una comisaria abandonada hace unos dos días y encontré esto -dijo Max agarrando el maletín metálico que había traído- así que ahora, vamos a sacar nuestras nuevos revólveres ''Colt Anaconda'' -al decir eso abrió el maletín donde estaban las pistolas, eran cinco de ellas- mira nada mas, están calientitas calientitas, recién saliditas del horno, me hacen sentir mas feliz que una zorra en un gallinero -dijo y Kai y Naomi rieron- tienen un ingrediente muy especial, mucho amor... por la pólvora, ahora -dijo sacando el revolver mas pequeño- vamos con el primero, el pequeñito de la familia de 2,5 pulgadas, para bailes a corta distancia, nunca te dejara tirado, es para ti Naomi -dijo y se lo entrego en las manos- ahora el listillo de la familia -dijo sacando uno mas grande que el anterior- de 4 pulgadas, tiene un doble sistema de RIS para colocarle todo tipo de maldades -dijo con una sonrisa malévola- para ti Kai -se lo lanzo y el lo atrapo- ademas de que traje una pistolera táctica de cinturón como la que usabas antes en las partidas de Airsoft

- eso me gusta -dijo Kai

- podrás hacer tu ''super movimiento de recarga'' -dijo Max con una sonrisa burlón- bueno miren a los gemelos -saco dos revólveres de diferentes colores- la alegría de la familia con un cañón de 6 pulgadas y en sus dos colores de plateado ''sábado noche'' y negro ''domingo de resaca'', mirenlas que no defraudan... son para mi las dos -dijo como un niño en una dulceria

- lo que suponía -dijo Kai- guardas lo mejor para ti

- no todo -dijo Max- bueno ya llego la hora de conocer al gran hermano, la bestia negra -dijo al sacar el revolver mas grande- toc toc, ¿quien es?, soy yo el 8 pulgadas, ¿te abro la puerta?, no gracias ya la abro yo, es un monstruo y adivinen para quien es? -dijo- para mi compañero, aunque como es el mas grande y fuerte solo te la recomiendo utilizar para casos extremos ya que te puedes joder la mano por la gran potencia y el retroceso, ademas ya te di el de 4 pulgadas

- ¿y para mi? -dijo Naomi inflando las mejillas- ustedes tienen los mejores revólveres y a mi me dieron el mas pequeño

- es por una sorpresa que te traje -agarro la mochila que traía y la abrió para sacar una pistola- mira esto una Beretta 92 de calibre 9 milímetros, te traje el revolver para que sea tu arma secundaria, pero como sabia que montarías un berrinche también traje esta pistola semiautomática, ademas de que tiene una buena precisión, pero no tengo tantas balas de esta como de los revólveres ya que no había mucho para tomar de calibre 9 milímetros mientras que de la mágnum pude tomar tantas como podía llevar y ademas unos 15 cargadores automáticos para no tener que meter las balas una por una en el tambor del arma

- oh por cierto -dijo Naomi- que decías de que Kai usaba un ''movimiento especial''?

- bueno es que Kai invento un movimiento en una de nuestras partidas de Airsoft en la que cuando se le acaban las balas de un revolver el abre el tambor giratorio y vacía los casquillos de las balas usadas mientras tira un cargador automático en el aire, da una vuelta y cuando las balas se salen del cargador automático el las mete en el aire sin tocarlas y luego cierra el tambor y vuelve a disparar

- increíble -dijo Naomi- ¿en serio puedes hacer eso?

- bueno no quisiera presumir -dijo Kai un poco apenado

- presumir? -dijo Max- presumir una mierda, ese movimiento es genial y solo lo he visto en películas de baqueros, eres el primero que lo hace en la vida real

- pero a veces las balas se me caen

- porque tienes que practicarlo mas

- vaya vaya -dijo Takagi ajustándose las gafas- justo lo que pensé, son como el gordo Hirano

- Takagi-san ya te dije que no le digas así a Kohta-san -dijo Asami

- me deberás disculpar -dijo Max- pero ese tipo de bromas no me gustan y si lo que quieres es causar polémica no te funcionara -su vos cambio a una mas fría y seria- he tratado antes con gente que insulta sin razón a otras personas solo por sus gustos, y no se si no te caigo bien Takagi-san... pero... no me jodas con insultos sobre otakus y frikis o nuestra relación de compañeros se vera afectada... y tenerme de enemigo no es algo bueno

los sorprendió a todos menos a Kai y Naomi con sus palabras llenas de frialdad hacia Takagi

- ¡tch...! -dijo Takagi- ¡tu a mi no me das ordenes rubio!

- piensa mas lo que dices -dijo Max- si lo que dicen es verdad y tu eres la genio del grupo Takagi-san entonces sabrás que crear tensión entre compañeros en estos momentos en los cuales la prioridad es sobrevivir juntos... porque yo estoy confiando mi vida en ti como la genio del grupo

- maldito... -dijo Takagi apretando los puños

- no pido que te disculpes conmigo, solo pido que tengas mas tolerancia con los demás, en especial si es alguien como Hirano que es el que mejor dispara del grupo... ademas de que no quiero llevarme mal contigo -dijo Max extendiéndole la mano- ¿que tal si dejamos todo en el pasado y nos llevamos bien?

**Takashi POV**

Takagi guardo silencio por un momento al ver a Max alzándole la mano en señal de paz

- vamos... -dijo Max- no quisiera llevarme mal con una chica tan linda -dijo y Takagi se sonrojo

- esta bien... -dijo Takagi estrechando su mano apartando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo- y esta bien ''lo siento'' Hirano

- gracias Takagi-san -dijo Hirano con una sonrisa

- bueno si ya terminaron -dijo Saeko- debemos seguir que la evacuación sera en tres días así que no hay tiempo que perder

- eso es verdad -dije yo- ademas de que pronto va a anochecer y deberíamos conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos a dormir

- si es verdad -dijo Rei-necesito un baño y cambiarme la ropa mojada

- busquemos una casa o algo -dijo Asami

- buena idea -dije- pero hay que tener en cuenta que podría estar llena de ''ellos''

- ¿''ellos''? -dijeron Kai y Max al mismo tiempo

- los carnívoros -dijo Takagi

- etto... -dijo Kai- no deberíamos llamarlos por lo que son?

- son Zombis -dijo Max- criaturas que regresan de la muerte y se comen a los vivos, así como en las películas... pero en la realidad

- pero en las películas siempre son causados por una infección artificial -dijo Hirano

- ¡claro! -dijo Takagi- bien pensado Hirano, en las películas siempre se trata de una infección o algo sobrenatural, es posible que sea una infección o una bacteria que ya esta esparcida por todo el mundo... o se contagia por la mordedura... ¿algún gobierno?... no, tal ves una corporación terrorista

- como en ''Resident Evil'' -dijo Kai- la corporación ''Unbrella'' es la que crea el virus que transforma a todos en zombis

- es posible que hayan creado una infección así de manera artificial? -pregunte

- bueno... -dijo Shizuka-sensei con Alice-chan de la mano- es posible que hayan creado un virus capas de reproducirse a través de mordeduras o cosas así...

- pero esta infección lo que hace es quitarte tu lado humano -dijo Takagi- como tus pensamientos o sentimientos

- nos deja como animales carnívoros -dijo Saeko- aísla nuestros sentidos como la vista y nos deja con solo el del oído... ademas del deseo de devorar para sobrevivir

- pero ademas de eso también aísla otra cosa -dijo Takagi- nuestras limitaciones cerebrales como el de la fuerza o flexibilidad

me vino el recuerdo de cuando el profesor de literatura mordió a Hisashi... el giro su cabeza casi 180 grados y lo mordió en el brazo...

ya ya Takashi piensa en otra cosa...

- ¿Takashi? -dijo Rei con un tono preocupada- ¿te sientes bien?

- eh? -dije- no no pasa nada solo estoy pensando en lo que dijo Takagi de las limitaciones cerebrales... porque la mayoría de los ''Zombis'' -no me acostumbro a llamarlos así- son mas fuertes que el humano normal y tienen una gran rapidez cuando persiguen una presa... -vi el horizonte y vi que el sol se estaba ocultando- rápido hay que encontrar una casa en la cual quedarnos, si hay zombis dentro de ella entonces los aniquilaremos

- ¡si! -dijeron todos al unisono mientras entrabamos en una de las casas que tenia menos zombis

- Komuro es la hora de que uses la habilidad de la Benelli para abrir puertas -dijo Hirano- solo cambia de sistema de gas al sistema de bombeo y luego apunta a quema ropa por el cerrojo de la puerta y aprieta el gatillo -hice lo que me dijo Hirano y al apretar el gatillo la puerta casi sale volando hacia atrás y nos de dejo libre el paso

- eso fue genial -dijo Kai agarrando su revolver de su funda- hay que explorar el aria -dijo guardando su espada en su espalda

era una casa de dos pisos aunque muy grande no era lujosa sino mas bien normal

pasamos a la entrada donde nos dividimos en grupos para explorar la zona, los cuales eran: yo, Rei, Saeko, Kai, Max y Naomi. mientras que el otro era Hirano, Asami, Takagi, Shizuka, Alice y Zeke

- asegúrense de dejar las puertas y ventanas cerradas -dije yo mientras entrabamos en un cuarto, vació, el segundo, vació, el tercero, vació

Rei suspiro cuando escuchamos los gemidos de los zombis venir desde la parte de arriba de la casa, seguimos los gemidos a un cuarto que al parecer era el principal

esta casa era de una pareja de casados... pero sin hijos, no había rastro de ningún niño, ni tampoco de algún cuarto

entramos en el cuarto donde estaban tres zombis y un cuerpo con un cuchillo en el pecho, pero ellos ya se lo estaban comiendo... había un montón de sangre en el piso y el cuerpo no tenia ni su brazo derecho ni parte de la cabeza... y los zombis tenían sus manos y bocas manchadas de sangre

- si hay mas no deberíamos utilizar las armas de fuego -dije y Saeko sonrió y me miro a lo que yo asentí

- bien entonces... -dijo Saeko agarrando el mango de su katana de la funda- ¡aya voy! -corto a dos por la mitad de la cintura y sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo... lo hizo con la simple acción de desenfundar su katana

mire el tercero al mismo tiempo que Saeko y vimos como Kai se le abalanzado y sacaba su espada de su funda para enterrarla en el estomago del zombi

- ¡eso no funcionara! -grito Rei

- ya lo se -dijo Kai agarrando su espada con las dos manos, la saco del estomago del zombi, dio una giro y le corto la cabeza- eso si funciono

- estoy impresionada -dijo Saeko- eres un buen espadachín

- digo lo mismo -dijo Kai guardando su espada- me enseño mi padre. aunque no estoy a su nivel todavía Busujima-san

- solo dime Saeko -dijo- en estos momentos debemos tenernos confianza

- entonces Saeko-san -dijo Kai con un a sonrisa y Saeko se la devolvió

- bien entonces ya tenemos el área limpia -dije Max mirándome y yo asentí

- así es -dije- deberíamos cerrar este cuarto y que nadie entre aquí -se escucharon ruidos del arma de Hirano y de mi vieja Ithaca que se la di a Asami provenientes del primer piso- encontraron mas

- si... -dijo Rei- esta debería haber sido una casa donde vivía bastante gente

- eran universitarios -dijo Naomi- encontré este carnet en el piso -dijo mostrando el carnet y vimos que era verdad y juzgando por los cuerpos y la situación de la casa...

- significa que estaban compartiendo una casa entre los dos -dijo Saeko- y en el alboroto del primer día de seguro que varios zombis se colaron en la casa y se comieron a la esposa

- entonces luego el esposo se suicido -dijo Max- para no ser uno de ellos... pero su cuerpo les fue una buena cena...

- pero cumplió su cometido -dije- no se volvió un zombi

- vamos a revisar la parte de abajo -dijo Rei y yo asentí

bajamos para encontrarnos con los demas y que nos dijeran que ellos se encargaron de los otros que estaban en la cocina

- entonces ya es hora de bañarse -dijo Takagi estirándose- pero no se vale espiar

- ¿no podemos? -pregunto Max

- ¡no pueden! -grito le grito Naomi a Max

- oh lastima -dijo Max con una sonrisa burlona

- oh pero Rei y Kai se bañaban juntos todo el tiempo cuando eran niños -dijo Kiriko

- ¿¡Mama por que lo dices ahora!?

- ¡tía eso fue hace mucho!

- pero -dijo Kiriko- cuando nos visitaste y tenias 5 años y Rei tenia 7 años siempre se bañaban juntos, incluso tengo fotos de ellos en la tina echándose agua y jugando en la tina, se veían tan lindos

- wow no sabia que tenían ese tipo de relación -dijo Takagi con una sonrisa picara

después de unos momentos de risas las chicas subieron para bañarse y nosotros nos quedamos abajo para vigilar por si acaso

pero no duraron nada en bajar con caras desilusionadas

- ¿que paso? -pregunte

- se me olvido que con el ataque EMP y las redes electromagnéticas fundidas... -dijo Takagi con su mano en la frente- tampoco hay agua caliente debido a que las plantas de agua no tienen energía para funcionar

- Onee-san -dijo Alice- ¿que hacemos ahora?

- pues creo que sera mejor comer -dijo mirándome- ¿no líder?

- si, creo que sera lo mejor

- ¡genial! -dijo Max agarrando su mochila- ¡a comer!

- ¿ustedes tienen comida? -pregunto Rei

- si -respondió Kai- tenemos en total dos mochilas, nos turnamos para llevarlas, una de ellas tiene munición, granadas y armas secundarias, la otra tiene cosas como medicinas, papel higiénico, agua y ademas...

- ¡la comida! -grito Max sacando una bolsa de papel marrón de su mochila- hoy toca pollo en nuestra ración de combate

- oh es comida para militares -dijo Hirano- es comida preparada para que se pueda comer en los campos de batalla y ser empacada fácilmente y cada paquete contienen suficiente comida para una persona, ¿como la consiguieron?

- mi padre es militar -dijo Max- por lo que me hizo comer bastante de esto cuando era niño, antes de venir a Japón yo tenia muchas de estas, y al venir pude conseguir mas gracias a mi padre al cual lo vi hace tres días, antes de asaltar la comisaria por armas el me las entrego para poder sobrevivir

- lo que nos lleva a que no sabemos nada de como ustedes tres terminaron juntos -dijo Takagi

- es una larga historia -dijo Kai- pero como ahora estamos solo nosotros vale la pena contarla

**Kai POV**

- Max y yo somos o mas bien eramos compañeros en un internado en Estados Unidos -comencé a decir

''mis padres me metieron en el cuando entre al primer año de las escuela media con 12 años, mi compañero de cuarto era Max y al parecer teníamos los mismos gustos por el anime, el manga y esas cosas, pero la razón por la cual mas conectamos era que en el internado en el que estábamos había un torneo anual de Airsoft''

''son replicas de armas reales que disparan bolas de plástico en lugar de balas''

''yo usaba una carabina M4A1''

''Max una escopeta Franchi SAS 12 3 Burst''

''ademas de otros dos amigos eramos la cuadrilla mas fuerte en todo el internado''

''pero antes de que esto iniciara Max y yo no estábamos en la escuela''

''el padre de Max nos invito a una base militar en Japón, ya que el era Teniente Coronel en Estados Unidos''

''eso fue una semana antes de que todo iniciara''

''antes de irnos, me llego un paquete, era las espada que mi padre había construido y personalizado en su juventud''

''venia con una carta que decía que era para protegerme de cualquier mal que se me cruzara, pero que debía tener cuidado con ella de no herirme yo mismo''

''pero cuando llegamos unos días después se desato el infierno''

''vimos por las noticias como la gente se comía entre si... eran muertos levantándose de sus tumbas''

''zombis... esto era real''

''al principio dudamos en pelear pero luego el instinto de supervivencia nos llamo''

''por suerte en un principio teníamos al padre de Max con nosotros, Steve''

''el señor Steve nos dio las raciones combate, ademas de las granadas (ya que aun estábamos en la base militar), y unas espadas ninjas para que Max se defendiera''

''no entendíamos porque nos daba todo eso... pero el solo nos dijo''

''- lo siento Max, Kai, pero el deber me llama... hijo cuídate y vive... cuídense los dos y no renuncien a su humanidad, no dejen que la locura los consuma y no caigan, sean fuertes... yo aquí debo encargarme de las cosas para que no se salgan de control... pero hay algo que les puedo dar, un vehículo para que escapen de aquí''

''resulto que Max (que tiene 16 años, es un año mayor que yo) ya sabia conducir ya que su padre le enseño a temprana edad y nos dio un auto para que escapáramos''

''me sorprendí al ver que era un Jeep Wrangler Military Edition, y aunque era unos de los nuevos estuvieron de acuerdo en que nos lo quedáramos''

''al salir de la base logramos llegar a la ciudad y ahí pudimos (como dirían algunos) asaltar las tiendas que ya de por si estaban vacías y pasar la noche''

''solo tomamos comida en lata y algunos litros de agua, los cuales dejamos en el jeep''

''al día siguiente en nuestro camino nos encontramos con una chica que estaba siendo perseguida por una horda de zombis, no resistí y decidí ayudarla para no dejarla ser comida, acabe con la mayoría de ellos y la pude rescatar a tiempo''

''nos contó su nombre, Naomi y tiene 15 años igual que nosotros, consiguió salir de su escuela a tiempo pero no pudo traer su equipo de tiro con arco para defenderse por lo cual ella iba para su casa para conseguirlo''

''la llevamos rápido a su casa que quedaba cerca de ahí para que ella pudiera conseguir su equipo, entramos lo mas rápido que pudimos y lo encontramos junto con todo un paquete de como 20 flechas''

''llegamos al jeep y nos pusimos a andar para llegar a un edificio abandonado cerca de un área residencial donde paramos el jeep y decidimos descansar''

''pero no pudimos''

''una luz apareció en el cielo... y algo pareció explotar''

''Max nos dijo que era un misil EMP que fundía todos lo aparatos con circuitos integrados con un pulso electromagnético''

''ahora todo era inútil... el jeep no prendía y estábamos estancados... pero nos decidimos quedar en el Jeep por un día... hasta que...''

''- esto es malo -dijo Max- por lo que veo no podremos depender solamente de nuestras espadas''

''- ¿de que hablas?- pregunte''

''- necesitamos armas de fuego... -dijo Max- se donde conseguirlas ya que pasamos por una comisaria y mi padre me contó que en ella se guardan armas confiscadas que son ilegales aquí en japón''

''- y planeas ir a buscar algunas ¿no? -pregunte y el asintió- supongo que no hay de otra, nos vamos ya''

''- no -dijo Max- soy mas rápido si estoy solo, sera mejor que te quedes con Naomi aquí''

''- ¿estas seguro? -dije y el volvió a asentir- entonces no tardes''

''- ¡esperen los dos! -grito Naomi- ¡¿que diablos dicen, no son amigos?!

''- lo somos y es por eso que tengo que hacerlo -dijo Max- pero sigo siendo el mayor de los tres y debemos conseguir una forma de sobrevivir aparte de el combate cuerpo a cuerpo... pero si no regreso en mas o menos dos días... váyanse''

''- entendido... -dije apartando la mirada molesto''

''se fue y nos dejo a Naomi y a mi solos en el Jeep esperándolo''

''ademas de un silencio incomodo''

''- y... bueno... -dije al rascarme la cabeza- entonces... ¿estabas en el equipo de tiro con arco?''

''- si''

''fruncí el ceño ante esa respuesta''

''- ¿estas enojada conmigo por haberte llevado lejos de esos zombis? -pregunte y ella volteo a verme- digo, a lo mejor era gente como tus amigos o profesores''

''- tranquilo -dijo ella- la mayoría de mis amigas me dejaron atrás cuando se desato esta masacre''

''- oh...''

''-pero estoy agradecida contigo -dijo- si no me hubieras salvado... no se que hubiera sido de mi... gracias -dijo con una sonrisa''

''- d-de nada -tartamudee nervioso- creo que deberíamos dormir, si ellos vienen para acá no llamaremos su atención y tampoco podrán entrar en el Jeep de manera fácil''

''- esta bien... -dijo ella- yo duermo en los asientos de atrás y tu en el del copiloto''

''me recosté en el asiento del copiloto y baje el espaldar para tener una mayor comodidad''

''- hey -me llamo Naomi- no mires debajo de mi falda -dijo agarrando la parte de adelante de su falda y mirándome con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rosadas''

''al ella estar apoyando su cabeza detrás del asiento del conductor y al yo estar en el otro asiento con el espaldar abajo era normal que pudiera ver debajo de su falda... pero su mirada me decía que no debía hacerlo, así que moví mi cabeza para el otro lado''

''- otra cosa -dijo ella- no me se tu nombre aun, digo me se el de tu amigo porque lo nombraste, pero el no te llamo por tu nombre aun''

''- Kai -dije- Miyamoto Kai''

''- entonces buenas noches Kai Miyamoto''

''- buenas noches''

''después de que el misil estallara las noches fueron muy oscuras, podía escuchar pasos y gemidos de ellos por todas partes antes de dormirme... incluso algunos gritos de angustia de gente que seguía con vida... para tapar ese sentimiento saque mis audífonos de mi mochila y me los puse... tal ves ya no sirvan para escuchar música... pero aun pueden aislar el ruido de la carnicería que se vive aya afuera y después de eso si pude dormir bien''

''en ese día que pase (otra ves) en el Jeep decidí salir y estirarme un poco ya que no había ningún zombi por el área... era casi un desierto''

''ademas de que saque mi espada junto con su funda atada a mi espalda''

''- que diseño tiene esa espada -dijo Naomi con un toque de interés en su vos asomándose por la ventana del Jeep- ¿es idea mía o el mango tiene forma de manillar de motocicleta?''

''- esta espada es, o era de mi padre -dije sacándola de su funda- el me contó que cuando era joven el agarro una espada normal y la refino el mismo, luego al mango le puso partes del manillar de su primera moto, una Harley que en este momento debe estar en el cielo de las motos''

''- pero es muy bonita''

''- si... lastima que la tendré que utilizar con esos monstruos... pero me hice una promesa a mi mismo''

''- ¿cual?''

''- la de solo utilizar esta espada con los muertos... no matare a nadie con ella... por ahora''

''- wow... ¿pero en serio sabes usarla?

''- ya te lo demostré al salvarte''

''- solo vi como cortabas a diestra y siniestra''

''sin mas aviso la comencé a mover, la gire en mis manos barias veces y corte el aire no mas de tres veces, ademas de que la empuñe hacia atrás y la pude mover mas rápido, después la volví a empuñar hacia adelante y enterré en el piso la punta de su hoja para simular con el manillar de moto que la estaba acelerando''

''- ¿te gusto? -dije con una sonrisa picara y ella aparto la mirada''

''- esta bien si puedes manejar una espada -dijo sonriéndome hasta que escuche unos gemidos de los zombis desde lejos... pero se acercaban''

''- ahí vienen... -dije''

''- ¿deberíamos luchar? -dijo Naomi''

''- no... sera mejor escondernos, ellos solo pueden distinguirnos por el olor y por el sonido -dije al guardar mi espada en la funda de mi espalda- y meterme en el Jeep en la parte trasera junto con ella- por suerte esto es cerrado completamente y tienen los vidrios empañados... solo tenemos que esperar a que pasen''

''ella se acerco a mi mientras veíamos que pasaban por la venta... me recosté en el asiento y ella se acurruco sobre mi''

''fueron los minutos mas estresantes de mi vida pero al final pasaron todos y me sentí libre de poder suspirar''

''ella se separo de mi y miro por la otra ventana''

''- creo que es hora de comer -dijo''

''asentí y saque unas dos raciones de combate para nosotros y comimos''

''paso un rato y yo estaba en el asiento del piloto recostado sobre el volante cuando Naimi dice''

''- Kai-kun... -dijo- etto...''

''- ya te dije que me dijeras solo Kai''

''- es que... bueno... -susurro algo por lo bajo que no llegue a oír y voltee para verla los asientos traseros del jeep''

''- eh? no te escucho''

''- debo ir... -dijo Naomi''

''- ¿ir a donde?''

''- ugh... -dijo- ¡necesito ir al baño ¿entiendes?!

''me sobresalte ante lo que dijo y la mire sorprendido al ver sus cachetes rojos como un tomate''

''- espera... ¡¿aquí?!''

''- ¡no idiota en África por supuesto que aquí! -se tomo unos momentos para ver lo que había dicho y luego se coloro aun mas- espera no puedo hacer aquí, tengo que ir a un baño publico''

''guarde silencio por unos mementos para luego hablar''

''- ¿estas segura que no puedes hacer aquí? -ella me miro de manera asesina y yo trague saliva sonoramente''

''- prueba cortarte "eso" y veras que no es tan fácil -dijo de manera fría y sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda''

''- ok... pero seremos rápidos y callados... iremos adentro del edificio y allí podrás ir al baño como gustes -dije y ella sonrió''

''salimos del Jeep sin hacer mucho ruido, Naomi tenia sus flechas y yo la mochila con las provisiones y unas cuantas granadas que nos dejo Max, entramos al edificio a toda velocidad para ver que habían algunos zombis los cuales esquivamos para no entablar combate y atraer mas de ellos''

''cuando llegamos (¡por fin!, después de tanto buscar) al baño y cuando ella entro yo la seguí por si había alguno de ellos adentro... pero casi me saco a patadas, me quede afuera para vigilar''

''pero no duro mucho para que pudiera ver a como 10 de ellos acercándose... podría encargarme de 10... pero si me ponía a pelear atraería mas por el sonido del metal de mi espada''

''- Naomi apúrate... -le susurre''

''- ya voy... -susurro también y salio casi al instante, corrimos por el lado contrario que los zombis y vimos que se habia tapado la puerta por la que entramos y por la que estaba el Jeep''

''- ¿que hacemos...? -susurro Naomi''

''- tendremos que salir por el estacionamiento de la parte de atrás -dije''

''- ¿pero y el Jeep? -pregunto- ¿y que pasa con Max?''

''- si le damos la vuelta al edificio podríamos llegar otra ves, o tal ves escapar''

''- ¿y Max?''

''- el se sabe cuidar, tal ves nos lo encontremos en el camino''

''al momento de terminar mi frase comenzamos a correr para llegar al estacionamiento... grande y con una horda que lo hacia ver pequeño... era eso o estar estancado en el edificio... decidimos el estacionamiento y salir corriendo, comencé a luchar con mi espada y Naomi con su arco y flechas''

''- lleva tu la mochila -le dije y sali corriendo''

''- ¿ah? ¡espera! -grito al correr detrás de mi y dejar la mochila en un costado del estacionamiento''

**Takashi POV**

- y así es como llegamos hasta aquí -dijo Kai- después de correr en el estacionamiento es que aparece Max y luego los encontramos a ustedes''

- entonces es así -dijo Saya- entonces tu tienes mi edad ¿no Max?

- así es -respondió Max- tenia que proteger a estos dos, lo que no me esperaba era que salieran del Jeep... con lo genial que era...

- algún día tendrás otro -dijo Kai- ademas ya ni servia

- pero... -dijo Max como un niño- esta bien ya que...

- miren -dijo Rei- Alice-chan ya se durmió mientras contabas la historia y terminaba de comer

- es normal, ya son como las 9:30 PM... pero... no puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña este en un infierno como este... -dijo Asami al mirar a Alice- y lo único que tiene son los fuegos artificiales que le di...

- no entiendo como es que llegamos a esto -dije yo

- pero siempre supimos que algo así pasaría -dijo Saya- la mayoría de las culturas como la Romana tienen un principio y un final muy abrupto... pero el nuestro es esto... Zombis, ¿quien lo diría?

- siempre supimos que el apocalipsis se acercaba -dijo Saeko... ahora todos estaban deprimidos otra ves y con las cabezas abajo- pero no sabíamos como seria...

- ¡oh vamos! -dijo Max- fuera esas caras largas, puede que el apocalipsis se estuviera acercando, que el día del juicio final este llamando a nuestras puertas... como le decimos en airsoft, se acerca la madre todas las partidas... olvídense de la primavera, del cielo azul, nunca vamos a recuperar los calcetines que perdimos en la lavadora, teníamos que estar preparados para el día en que nuestros vecinos se convirtieran en zombis, el día de la partida ¡total!

- lo dices muy animado -señalo Saya- ¿como puedes estar tan positivo?

- por alguna razón todos estamos juntos ahora -dijo Max- hemos hecho lazos con personas que no conocíamos antes... -todos nos miramos con una sonrisa ante ese comentario... era verdad- cada uno tiene habilidades de combate o inteligencia... por ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotros para confiarnos la vida... ¿en quien vamos a confiar cuando todo el mundo se ha pasado al otro bando?... cuando no queda esperanza... ¿en el seguro de vida?, ¿en nuestras espinillas de la cara o el trasero?, para estos momentos nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, somos compañeros y eso es verdad... pero para otros casos siempre esta lo mas Heavy... como nuestras armas y granadas... necesitamos poner un RPG en nuestra partida -eso si nos hizo reír a todos por lo bajo _''este chico si tiene energía''_ pensé

- ¿de que tanto hablas? -dijo Saya tratando de contener la risa- pareces un presentador de televentas -Max rio por lo bajo y la miro a Saya

- ¿esta usted preparada para la guerra bacteriológica señorita? -dijo Max con si fuera un presentador tratando de vender un producto en la tele- hoy le tenemos nuestro set de demolición total patentado -apunto a su mochila con las granadas y las pistolas que estaban al lado de nuestras armas- olvídese de todos eso cacharros de cocina y que no sirven para nada, tírelos a la basura sin miedo señorita, usted y sus compañeros merecen lo mejor -saco de su mochila una granada- ¿una magdalena? -todos volvimos a reír, incluso Saya- viene con su seguro, y para activarla solamente tienes que quitar el seguro y lanzarla, la lluvia de estrella sera hermosamente devastadora , toda la discográfica de Elvis Presley grabada a fuego lanzada a esos monstruos, para que tu ''Burning Love'' les llegue a ellos y los mande al infierno con la fuerza de Chuck Norris

volvimos a reír, continuamos hablando un rato hasta que ya nos estaba dando sueño a todos, pero no nos quedaríamos arriba donde estaban los cadáveres, decidimos que todos dormiríamos en la sala y acomodamos unas mesas en todas la puertas y ventanas para que ningún zombi entrara... pero decidimos también turnarnos en vigilar cada uno por dos hora, primero iba a ser yo, luego Saeko, Hirano, Kai y por ultimo Max, el nos despertaría a todos y partiríamos en la mañana si todo salia bien

este fue a ser un día largo... y también iba a ser una larga noche para cada uno...

* * *

**Nota del autor: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Scary Movie... si es la primera ves que lees un fic mio entonces... bueno así saludo yo siempre)**

que tal amigos y amigas?, este es el primer capitulo de la continuación de HOTD ideada por mi

ya vieron los personajes nuevos, Kai, Max y Naomi

me pareció buena idea hacer la continuación a partir del encuentro de Rei con su primo Kai, pero no le robare el protagonismo a Takashi y a los demás, ellos solo serán mas personajes que se unen

esta historia va a partir del capitulo 30 del manga y todo lo que vean es ideado por mi

aunque es obvio que me inspiro en varias cosas como por ejemplo cuando Max habla de los revólveres que trajo, en eso me inspire en un review de revólveres de ''Airsoft Gandia''... si lo se tengo muuuuucho tiempo libre, pero que mas da XD

no me gusta llamar a los zombis ''ellos'' como lo hacían en el anime y el manga, son zombis nada mas como en Resident Evil

**(1):** ¡si!, en mi historia Asami esta viva, Hirano no la mata debido a que Max aparece y lo ayuda a salvarla, ¿por que?, para mi Asami fue un buen personaje y un verdadero interés amoroso para Hirano, así que se vera el HiranoxAsami... para mi nunca existió el TakagixHirano, yo siempre los vi como amigos nada mas, en cambio Asami y Hirano si vi una mejor conexión entre los dos, bueno esa es la razón por la cual aquí Asami esta viva

si les gusto me alegro mucho, pero no esperen el siguiente capitulo mu pronto ya que me voy de viaje y regreso el 20

¡deja tu review que es gratis (si quieres) y nos vemos en otra!

¡YO ME LARGO! (así me despido también)


End file.
